Super Mario: Los mundos estelares
by SuperMarioFan5000
Summary: Los mundos estelares siempre han estado en equilibrio gracias a sus cristales estelares que lo han prevalecido. Pero cuando un despiadado ser quiere romper este equilibrio con la ayuda de los cristales, ¿podrá conseguir su propósito? ¿O le detendrá el más extraño de los trios? Basado en: Super Mario RPG: The Starlite Worlds.
1. PRÓLOGO: PROBLEMAS EN EL CASTILLO BOWSER

**Hola. Este es mi primer fic, o más bien, mi primer juego hecho fic.**

**Ningún personaje me pertenece, ni la historia tampoco. La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a ICU Gigasoft, que ha hecho el fangame del que me baso para escribir esto. Yo solo lo escribo en forma de fanfiction.**

**Bueno, empezemos. ¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

Era, aparentemente, un día nublado y tormentoso en el Castillo Bowser. Los esbirros estaban atareados y no daban a vasto de trabajar. En un territorio cuadrado, un goomba luchaba contra un koopa verde, y, al parecer, el goomba llevaba las de perder. El público estaba emocionadísimo. Dos goombas armados custodiaban la entrada a la sala del trono.

-Y más tarde ese mismo año, secuestré a la princesa Peach por primera vez...

Bowser estaba sentado en su trono, contando sus crónicas a un Toad azul, quién, al parecer, no lo llevaba nada bien.

-¡Eh, Toad escritor! ¿Te estás enterando de algo?

El Toad meneó la cabeza en signo de negatividad mientras emitía un chillido agudo, dejando entender que no estaba disfrutando del momento. Bowser empezaba a enfadarse.

-¡Toardillo! ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Es Toadbert... señor... piedad...

-¡¿Toadbert?!- Bowser llegó al límite- ¡Vas a ser Toad-asado como me vuelvas a corregir!

-¡Su repugnidad!- Kammy Koopa acababa de entrar a la sala, montada en su escoba.

-¡Kammy, vieja burra! ¡Esta ha sido tu peor idea de todas!

-Veo que la biografía no va bien, su despiadidad...

-¡Es que este Toad que hemos secuestrado del reino Champiñón es indignante! ¡Yo pensaba que si llevabas gafas eras listo!- Bowser lanzó una pequeña llama, al parecer sin querer, y Toadbert salió corriendo.

-Yo simplemente creí que todos los eventos de su pasado eran aptos para ser escritos, para que lo conociesen todas las personas.- Bowser suspiró- Por cierto, su inclementidad, no debería enfadarse tanto. ¿Recuerda lo que dijo aquel doctor Toad que secuestramos?

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- Bowser se pegaba en la cabeza gruñendo- ¡Todos estos Toads que secuestramos son basura! Quiero decir, ¡¿cómo puedo yo tener ardor de estómago?!- Kammy iba a decir algo, pero le interrumpió Bowser- Ni lo digas...

-¡Rey Bowser!- Un koopa apareció frente al trono de Bowser- ¡Están pasando cosas raras en la mazmorra!

-¿La mazmorra?- Bowser se sorprendió- ¿No la cerró ese tal Toadsmith?

-Nunca secuestramos a ningún Toadsmith, su asquerosidad.- Le corrigió Kammy.

-Sois todos idiotas...- Bowser sacudía la cabeza de lado a lado- Lo investigaré yo mismo. ¡Ahora, fuera de mi vista!

-Si, su imprudentidad.- El koopa abandonó la estancia-

-¿Imprudentidad? Eso... suena insultante...- Pensó Bowser.

-Vale, Kammy, ¡nos vamos ya a la mazmorra!

-Por supuesto, su maquiavelidad.- Respondió.

* * *

Bowser y Kammy se fueron de la sala del trono en dirección a la mazmorra. Pero antes, Bowser quiso entrar a su sala de banquetes, ya que se moría de hambre. Un Bob Omb que estaba cerca se pensó entrar cuando nadie le viese, pero apartó rápidamente el pensamiento. Al último Bob Omb que entró en esa sala "sagrada" le prendieron fuego. Y luego explotó. No por nada había un cartel delante de la entrada en el que ponía: "¡NO ENTRAR A LA CÁMARA DE ALIMENTOS DEL REY! Seréis maldecidos...- Esto último en letra pequeña.

Bowser entró y se encontró con un bloque "?" tamaño familiar.

-¿Qué hace esto aquí?- Pensó. Le pegó un puñetazo y salió una moneda de dentro. Bowser no le dio importancia y se puso a comer. En cuanto se hubo zampado unos espaguetis y tres filetes, paró: no quería que le diera un ataque al corazón.

Salió y, esta vez sí, se puso rumbo a la mazmorra, junto a Kammy. Mientras avanzaba, pensó que era odioso que su comida favorita fuese la misma que la de su archienemigo. Le parecía repugnante, pero tenían algo en común, al menos. Un koopa turbio se acercó a Bowser.

-Para destruir el reino champiñón, tenemos que destruir su comida, tío. Envenenamos los champiñones y así envenenamos a la gente. ¡Toma esa, Mario! Game over.

Bowser apartó al Koopa sin contenerse. Si mataban a los habitantes, ¿a quién iban a gobernar? Se cuestionó la cordura de sus esbirros.

Un magikoopa vestido de negro había perdido sus gafas. Vio a Bowser y le pidió que se las buscara, ya que no podía ver sin ellas. Le ofreció a cambio un Champiñón 1-Up, y al final, consiguió sus gafas de vuelta.

Bowser quiso entrar a la sala del tesoro, para comprobar que estaba bien.

-Ah, Lord Bowser, se ha perdido la paliza que le he dado a ese goomba de ahí.- Se acercó un koopa verde al rey. El koopa había ganado el combate que disputó antes.

Bowser le ignoró y procedió a hablar con el guardia de la cámara de tesoros.

-Lo siento mucho, Lord Bowser, pero he perdido la llave de acceso a la sala de tesoros.- Bowser, al oír eso, montó en cólera y mandó al goomba más cercano (que justamente era el que había perdido la pelea y estaba agotadísimo) a buscarla. El goomba maldijo su suerte.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la mazmorra, esta estaba bloqueada por unos bloques grises del mismo tamaño que Bowser. Este se extrañó.

-Yo puedo volar sobre ellos, pero eso no valdría con usted...- Kammy dijo- A lo mejor debería intentar abrirse paso a puñetazos, su poderosidad.

-¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡Por supuesto que puedo!- Bowser se reía maliciosamente a carcajadas, pero luego soltó un quejido.

-¿Demasiada risa malvada de nuevo, su malignidad? Y no era una pregunta...

-¡Fuera de mi camino, Kammy! ¡Van a volar bloques!- Respondió el rey, alzando el tono.

Y con un solo puñetazo, los bloques salieron volando a saber donde.

-Lleguemos al fondo de esto.- Y avanzaron por la entrada de la mazmorra.

Cuando entraron, se encontraron con dos goombas de un tono más oscuro que el normal.

-¡Eh, sirvientes algo oscuros! ¿Cómo habéis pasado de los bloques y qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Los goombas oscuros susurraron entre ellos.

-¿De qué habla esa tortuga fea? ¿Y cómo ha logrado atravesar las defensas? Deberíamos alertar al jefe...

-¡¿Habéis dicho jefe?!- Bowser levantó el tono de voz- ¡Yo soy vuestro jefe!

-Um, ¿quién eres?- Lograron enfadar a Bowser por completo. Este se puso rojo de furia.

-¡Ya está! ¡Vuestra amnesia aleatoria os va a costar bien cara!

-¡Tío, este va en serio! ¡Vamos a necesitar refuerzos!

-Su Roja-ardinidad.- Lo llamó Kammy.

-¡Estoy algo ocupado ahora mismo! ¿Qué quieres?

-Estos goombas son muy peculiares. Cualquier goomba en su sano juicio se postraría ante usted. Puede que estos dos vengan de tierras lejanas y sean tan maleducados que no conocen su poder.- Bowser se calmó.

-Por una vez tiene sentido lo que dices, vieja burra. ¿Quiénes sois y de dónde venís, goombas oscuritos?

-¡No se revelará información de la misión a forasteros! ¡Seréis eliminados ahora!

Bowser, al presenciar ese acto de rebelación, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a reir en bajo.

-¿Su jovialidad?

Bowser se sorprendió y se dio la vuelta. Al ver que los goombas tenían la misma actitud dijo:

-Ah, que van en serio.- Y comenzaron a pelear.

Kammy empezó el combate lanzando un hechizo dañino a uno de los goombas. El hechizo impactó y le inflingió daño. Los goombas procedieron a atacar a Bowser, y este no pudo defenderse.

-¡Eh, que ha sido la vieja! ¡No lo paguéis conmigo, goombas incultos!

Y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo a un goomba. Este se desmayó.

-¡Ja, uno menos! ¡Eso te enseñará a no meterse con Lord Bowser!

Y con un hechizo de Kammy y otro puñetazo de Bowser, el goomba que quedaba se desmayó.

Recuperaron la conciencia unos segundos después, mientras Bowser y Kammy conversaban sobre ellos.

-Esto no es bueno. ¡Tenemos que decirselo al jefe!

Y salieron corriendo en direcciones distintas.

-Solo hay sitio para un líder en este castillo...

* * *

**Sí, en este fic, la comida favorita de Bowser son los espaguetis. Se me antojó que así fuese, al ver unos espaguetis en la sala de la comida en el juego. Gracias por leer y espero que disfrutéis de la historia. Review, please :3**

**Bye!**


	2. El traidor

**Disclaimah: NADA de esto me pertenece. La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a ICU Gigasoft y al fangame Super Mario RPG: The Starlite Worlds.**

* * *

En cuanto los goombas se hubieron ido, Bowser y Kammy siguieron su camino. Este se dividía en dos senderos. Fueron primero por la izquierda.

Encontraron otro bloqueo de cubos grises, y Bowser se encargó rápidamente de reducirlos a escombros. Siguieron avanzando y se encontraron otro bloqueo, pero estos bloques eran azules e irradiaban una extraña aura mágica.

-Genial, más bloques para que los rompa a puño limpio.

-Su temeraridad, no creo que estos sean...

Bowser no la escuchó e intentó abrirse paso a puñetazos, pero en cuanto tocó los bloques, retrocedió dolorido.

-¡Auuu! ¡Eso ha dolido horrores! ¡¿De qué demonios están hechas estas cosas?!- Bowser se quejó, furioso.

-Como intentaba decir antes, su poderosidad, creo que estos bloques son diferentes a los de antes.

Bowser se quedó en silencio un instante, antes de responder:

-Y entonces qué hacemos, ¡porque definitivamente no vas a abandonarme aquí detrás!

Kammy investigó la estancia, hasta que dio con un cubo de color apagado.

-¡Aja! Déjeme ver que puedo hacer con este objeto. Puede que sea un interruptor.

-Lo que tú digas. Pero que sea rápido.- Respondió el rey.

Entonces, Kammy lanzó un hechizo básico que encendió el interruptor. Este se volvió multicolor y los bloques desaparecieron.

-Puede que tengas algo de utilidad después de todo, Kammy... Sigamos.

-Claro, Rey Bowser.- Respondió.

Siguieron avanzando y esta vez había unas barras metálicas bloqueando el paso por una puerta, pero junto a ellas había otro interruptor similar al que Kammy había usado antes. La bruja usó el mismo hechizo y la puerta se abrió.

Al otro lado, vieron un goomba oscuro similar a los que habían vencido antes.

-¡Eh, dime quién es vuestro líder o te lo saco por la fuerza!

-¡Me tendréis que atrapar primero!- Respondió el goomba, inalterado. Salió corriendo, pero como la sala era totálmente cuadrada, Bowser y Kammy no tardaron en acorralarlo.

Entre los dos, le dieron una paliza y el goomba se desmayó. Extrañamente, al ocurrir esto, apareció un gran bloque rosa "!" de la nada. El rey le golpeó, y al parecer, no pasó nada.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y ahora qué tiene que ocurrir? ¡Le he dado al interruptor este!

-Su forticidad, quizás algo haya ocurrido en otra área de la mazmorra.- Sugirió Kammy-

-Pues tienes razón, eso suele pasar en este tipo de situaciones.

Retrocedieron hasta la sala en la que se dividían los caminos y fueron recto por el que les quedaba. Tras romper unos bloques, vieron una puerta. Esta estaba desbloqueada. Kammy dedujo que era el efecto del bloque rosa de antes.

Cruzaron por ella y se encontraron con más bloques mágicos, pero el interruptor se encontraba muy alto y Kammy no podía llegar de pie.

-Parece que hay otro interruptor que podría activar si usara mi escoba.

-Allá vamos, de nuevo...- Bowser bufó; se sentía inútil.

Kammy se montó en su escoba y ascendió hacia el interruptor, para después activarlo. En cuanto desaparecieron los bloques, siguieron por el camino desbloqueado. Un goomba les vio y les atacó, pero no tardaron en derrotarlo. Se le cayó un champiñón, que el rey no dudó en coger. No le importó el hecho de haberlo cogido diréctamente del suelo y se lo comió allí mismo.

-Su glotonidad, ¿todavía sigue teniendo hambre, después de la comilona de antes?

-¡No, pero es que luego se pudren!- Respondió alterado- Además, necesito recuperarme, esos goombas raros pegan fuerte.

Kammy ignoró las necesidades gastronómicas de su rey y siguieron avanzando, derrotando más goombas por el camino. Llegaron a otra bifurcación, pero uno de los caminos estaba bloqueado por bloques mágicos, así que siguieron recto hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que un vacío separaba dos suelos.

-¡¿Y ahora qué hacemos?! ¡Yo no puedo pasar al otro lado!- Gruñó Bowser.

-Deje que me ocupe yo, su inmovilidad.

Kammy se montó en su escoba y llegó al otro lado, esquivó algunos goombas y activó un interruptor. Rápidamente volvió al otro lado, donde la esperaba Bowser. Retrocedieron y siguieron por su camino.

El siguiente incoventiente no llegó muy tarde.

El rey y la bruja se vieron de cara a una pared larguísima. Se alcanzaba a ver un piso en la cima.

-¡Argh! ¡¿Por qué hacéis las mazmorras tan complicadas?!- Se quejó Bowser, sin percatarse de que ese era el punto.

-Señor Bowser, intente agarrarse a mi escoba y le subiré hasta allí arriba.

-¿Cómo? ¿Has perdido el juicio, vieja burra? ¡Tu diminuta escoba no podrá soportarme! ¡Si quieres que te arrastre hacia el abismo...!

-Cálmese, su furiosidad. Puedo realizar un hechizo que le bajará de peso momentáneamente, así podrá agarrarse a mi escoba sin problemas.

-Si tú lo dices... pero como acabemos de bruces en el suelo, no digas que no te avisé...- Responde Bowser.

Y como acordaron, Kammy realizó el hechizo y Bowser se agarró con las dos manos a su escoba. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un goomba les tendió una emboscada y les atacó en pleno vuelo, tirándose desde el piso de encima.

-¡Ay!- Fue todo lo que Kammy consiguió sacar de su garganta, antes de desmayarse por el agotamiento y el impacto. La escoba comenzó a caer a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡Maldita sea!- Gruñó Bowser, antes de darse un pequeño impulso y pegar al goomba lo más fuerte que pudo, mandándole volando a su perdición.

Pero la escoba seguía cayendo, y sería cuestión de unos cuantos segundos de que la predicción de Bowser de pegarse contra el suelo se hiciera realidad.

Como único remedio, Bowser sacó el Champiñón 1-UP que le había dado el magikoopa negro y se lo dio de comer a Kammy velozmente. La bruja se recuperó justo antes de tocar suelo y reanudó la ascensión, sin recordar mucho de lo que había pasado.

-¡Serás burra! De no ser por mí, estaríamos muertos...- La reprochó Bowser.

-Lo siento mucho, su salvadoridad. No volverá a ocurrir.

-Bien, espero que así sea. Aunque debo admitir que estás siendo más útil de lo normal. Felicidades, Kammy.- Halagó el rey de los Koopas.

La aludida no pudo evitar sentir alegría ante el elogio del rey. No todos los días el temible soberano de los Koopas felicitaba a alguno de sus esbirros, pero dejó de pensar en eso y siguieron por su camino, rompiendo bloques, venciendo goombas y activando interruptores.

Llegaron a una sala donde les aguardaban ocho goombas oscuros.

-¡ALTO! Hemos sido avisados sobre vosotros. ¡No permitiremos que desbárateis la misión!- Exclamó el capitán de los goombas.

-¿Misión? ¡¿Pero qué misión?! ¡¿Qué intentáis hacer en mi castillo, raritos?!- Exclamó a su vez Bowser.

-¡Mis tropas se ocuparán de vosotros ahora mismo!- Respondió el capitán, evitando la pregunta, antes de entrar en combate.

-¡Os creeréis muy guays por asaltarnos ocho contra dos! Bah, yo puedo con todos vosotros.- Alardeó Bowser.

Y de una sola ardiente llamarada, todos los goombas cayeron inevitablemente.

-De verdad, tenemos que llegar al fondo de esto.- Dijo Bowser, tras despachar a todos los enemigos.

-Por supuesto, su flamaridad.

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron a un precipicio, en el que, de nuevo, Bowser se subió a la escoba de Kammy para cruzar y seguir adelante. Finalmente, llegaron a una estancia en la que vieron a quién nadie se esperaba ver.

Un ejército de goombas les cortó el paso. A lo lejos, se veía una especie de extraño portal multicolor.

-¡PARAD AHORA MISMO!- Resonó una voz familiar.

Un joven magikoopa vestido de negro montado en una escoba avanzó hacia Bowser y Kammy.

-¡Eres **tú**!- Exclamó Kammy Koopa, al ver al recién llegado.

-Vaya, pero mira quiénes son. Mis viejos jefes.- Dijo el "desconocido", con aire de superioridad.

-¿Jefes? ¿Te conozco?- Responde Bowser, confuso. El otro se ofendió.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Me has olvidado?

-¿No se acuerda?- Dijo a su vez Kammy.

Bowser negó con la cabeza, confuso.

-¡Siempre me pareciste demasiado estúpido para llevar este castillo!- Alardeó el magikoopa.

Bowser escuchó eso, y respondió enojado:

-¡Allá va cualquier oportunidad que tuvieses de salvarte!

-Su nombre es Kamort. Hace un tiempo, era mi aprendiz y mi eventual sucesor. Pero tuvo sus propios planes para sobrepasarle a usted y conseguir el castillo para él, usando magia de control mental.- Iluminó Kammy.- Descubrí sus planes, y ordené que le desterraran.

-No me ha refrescado nada. Para mí todos sois iguales de aspecto...

-¡Cuando acabe contigo, estoy seguro de que me recordarás! ¡Ejército Goomba, a por ellos!- Ordenó Kamort.

Un goomba oscuro avanzó decidido, pero se dio de bruces con el puño de Bowser. Se encargaron de darle su merecido rápidamente al grupo de goombas.

-¡Cómo os atrevéis!

-Parece que tu defectuoso plan de venganza se ha acabado.

-¡Ni en el menor caso!- Respondió Kamort.- Ahora sirvo a un mejor maestro, ¡y conquistaremos todo, incluído vuestro castillo!

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kamort?- Preguntó Kammy Koopa. Kamort se dirigió al portal.

-¡Con portales como estos, puedo invocar monstruos incluso más poderosos! ¡Mirad!

Un goomba oscuro gigante salió del portal, invocado por Kamort.

-¡A ver si podéis vencer a este! Lo dudo...

El combate empezó. Kammy lanzó un hechizo ofensivo y Bowser le pegó un puñetazo al goomba. El invocado se mejoró a si mismo con una técnica; aumentó su fuerza y su resistencia.

A continuación, embistió a Bowser. Impactó de lleno y Bowser se retorció de dolor, pero logró equilibrarse y fue a cobrar su venganza con un puñetazo. Kammy también quiso ayudar con otro hechizo. El goomba embistió esta vez a Kammy. Para ella, que tenía una resistencia muy pobre, el ataque fue letal. No tuvo más remedio para seguir con vida que tomarse un champiñón.

Con un par de hechizos y puñetazos a continuación, el goomba gigante cayó derrotado.

-¡Bwajaja! ¡Tus intentos se vuelven cada vez más patéticos!- Se burló el rey.

-Je, jeje... Solo son meras palabras. ¡Me he guardado mis mejores técnicas para el final!

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Bowser sintió que su vida se le escapaba de las manos repentinamente, gracias a Kamort. Cayó al suelo, agotadísimo.

-¡Rey Bowser! ¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Ha sido puesto bajo mi hechizo! ¡Ahora está en mis manos! ¡Un movimiento en falso y puedo matarlo en cualquier momento!- Amenazó el magikoopa negro.

-¡Un hechizo como ese no puede existir!- Exclamó Kammy.

-Quizás para tí, pero yo he ido mucho más allá de tus límites. La única razón por la que no has sido afectada es porque tienes un poder mágico superior al suyo.

-Vieja burra, menudo malvado tío-brujo al que has formado, ¡pero eso da igual ahora!

-¿Te das cuenta de que tu destino está sellado y que he ganado?

-¡Kammy, sal del castillo ahora mismo y busca ayuda!- Ordenó el preso rey.

-¿Fuera del castillo? ¿Entonces a quién acudiré?

-¡Cualquiera me vale, ahora no te exijo nada especial!- Exclamó desesperadamente Bowser.

-¡Ja! ¡Como si fuera a permitir que te largues así como...- Kamort no terminó la frase, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kammy desapareció.

-Oh... maldita... Bueno, todavía tengo al castillo y al rey bajo mi custodia...

* * *

Kammy salió pitando del castillo montada en su escoba. El rey le había pedido que fuese a buscar ayuda. ¿Pero quién podría haber ahí fuera que fuese lo bastante fuerte como para infiltrarse en el ahora castillo de Kamort y rescatar a Bowser? A no ser que... no, no podía ir a pedirle ayuda a **ellos**.

Pero Bowser dijo que le daba igual... bueno, tal vez como último recurso. Probablemente a Bowser no le gustaría, pero no tenía otra alternativa...


	3. ACTO 1: RETUMBOS EN LLANURAS CHAMPIÑÓN

**Disclaimeh: Nada de esto me pertenece. La historia y algunos personajes pertenecen a ICU Gigasoft y al fangame Super Mario RPG: The Starlite Worlds.**

* * *

Era un hermoso día en Ciudad Toad. Caían rojizas hojas por el castillo y sus inmediaciones. Los toads salían a la calle a pasear, a disfrutar del buen día. En la zona residencial, delante de una casa con el tejado quebrado, un fontanero con mono azul, camisa y gorra rojas y un buen cuidado bigote hablaba con un toad de lunares verdes. En el tejado, un hombre similar al fontanero, pero más alto, delgado y con gorra y camisa verdes, estaba mirando por el gran agujero que tenia el techo.

-Como podréis apreciar, mi tejado necesita bastantes reparaciones.- Apuntó el toad, llamado Toadstein. El fontanero asintió- ¡Suerte que puedo contar con el famoso Mario! Y... su desgarbado ayudante...

Luigi escuchó eso y se sobresaltó. No pensó que el toad pudiese ser tan descarado. Mario le dijo al toad que ellos eran fontaneros, no carpinteros, por lo tanto no podían ayudarle.

-¡Tris tras! Pues a mi me parece que es lo mismo. ¡Ahora intenta hacer algo útil y dale una herramienta a ese lacayo tuyo!- Se dirigió al fontanero rojo.

Mario dudó un segundo, luego decidió tirarle un martillo que guardaba a Luigi, pero este no pudo cogerlo y cayó por el agujero. En un intento de atraparlo, Luigi se tiró tambien adentro.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el sonido de unos muebles rompiéndose. Mario se alarmó y gritó el nombre de Luigi.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué es un Luigi?- Preguntó confuso Toadstein.

Luigi salió cojeando de la vivienda, algo herido en su pierna.

-Voy a ver que ha pasado ahí dentro.- Informó Toadstein, antes de entrar a su morada.

Mario le siguió adentro de la casa y vio unos cuantos muebles rotos, un grifo inundado y las provisiones esparcidas por el suelo. Pero al parecer el toad verde se preocupaba por otra cosa.

-¡Mira! ¡Mis bloques tesoro están vacíos!- Se quejó.

Efectivamente, así era. Los dos bloques flotantes que tenía habían quedado de un color marrón, simbolizando que no había nada dentro de ellos.

-¡Voy a coger al ladrón antes de que se escape!- Exclamó Toadstein.

Salió afuera, y se encontró con Luigi, quien procedió a darle una explicación al toad. Hablaba tan rápido que no se le entendía, y además no vocalizaba.

-¡Calla! ¡Calla, por favor! Casi no puedo entenderte. ¿Te has llevado mis objetos o no?

Luigi dejó entender que no sabía nada de eso. Toadstein se dirigió enfadado a Mario.

-Aun así, lanzarle un martillo a alguien ha sido una mala idea. Fatal, Mario.

El aludido se sorprendió. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que deseaba pegar a alguien por su estupidez.

-¡Y ahora me debéis tanto el tejado como mis cosas perdidas!

Luigi no pudo aguantarlo más. Se enfadó por completo, y si no hubiese llegado otro toad a la escena, le hubiese dicho unas bonitas cosas a Toadstein. El recién llegado se dirigió a los hermanos.

-Os estaba buscando. La princesa Peach requiere de vuestra presencia.- Apuntó el toad- Si no estáis ocupados aquí, por supuesto.

Los hermanos aprovecharon la oportunidad, y se alejaron poco a poco en distintas direcciones.

-¡EH! ¡VOLVED AQUÍ, VAGOS INÚTILES!- Exclamó furioso el toad verde.

-Creo que yo también me voy. Sólo me han envíado a llamar a Mario y a Luigi.- El toad se marchó.

-De nuevo... ¿qué es un Luigi...?

* * *

Mario y Luigi se encontraban en el castillo de la princesa, en la sala del trono. Peach estaba junto al maestro Kinopio. Junto a ellos se encontraban dos toads de la fuerza defensiva champiñónica. Así se llamaba el "ejército" que tenía, aunque recibían muy malas críticas.

-Muchas gracias por venir aquí tan rápido.- Agradeció la princesa.

-Veréis, parece que nos ha surgido un pequeño problema y estaríamos muy agradecidos si pudieseis colaborar. Miembros de la fuerza defensiva han informado de que se ha visto actividad sospechosa en las llanuras Champiñón.- Informó el maestro- Seguro que no es nada, pero aun así...

-Así que sería maravilloso si fueráis a las llanuras Champiñón, justo al sur de la ciudad, para asegurarse de que todo va bien. Puede que hayan unos cuantos goombas buscando pelea, pero eso no es ningún problema para vosotros, ¿verdad?

Mario negó confidente, pero Luigi no estaba tan seguro. Hacía tiempo que no se embarcaban en una aventura.

-¿Entonces necesitáis un pequeño recordatorio en combate?

Mario volvió a negar, pero Luigi siguió insistiendo.

-Luigi parece inseguro de sí mismo. Una pequeña práctica no morderá. Llamaré a Goombatalla.- Respondió la princesa. Mario y Luigi se miraron dudosos.

-Ah, no le conocéis, ¿verdad? Dejad que le llame.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar la orden, un goomba morado entró a la sala y fue junto a la princesa.

-Ah, Peachy-baby, qué pasa.- Dijo el goomba- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Lo de siempre, estaría bien.- Respondió la princesa- Este es Goombatalla. Es un goomba al que pagamos para que enseñe a los toads de nuestra fuerza defensiva a luchar.

-Un grupo bastante decepcionante, si se me permite añadir.- Criticó el recién llegado.

-Estamos aquí mismo...- Dijeron en bajo los toads, ofendidos.

-Muy bien.- Goombatalla se dirigió a Mario y Luigi- ¡Enseñadme vuestra fuerza!

Estuvieron un rato entrenando y luchando con goombas cualquiera, perfeccionando sus saltos y sus golpes, hasta que decidieron parar. Ya se habían refrescado la memoria lo suficiente.

-Creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Espero que mi paga esté en mi buzón en dos días.- Goombatalla informó, y luego se largó.

-Creo que los dos podréis apañaroslas. Volved aquí cuando acabéis, por favor.- Les rogó la princesa Peach.

* * *

Mario y Luigi salieron de la sala del castillo, listos para ir a comprobar que pasaba en las llanuras. Vieron a un goomba amistoso paseando por el jardín, y hablaron con él.

-Tíos, todos aquí me miran raro. ¡Ojala estuviera de vuelta en Villa Viciosa!

Mario recordaba aquel pueblo, hace tiempo tuvo una aventura que lo involucraba. Había tenido que recoger unos extraños objetos en forma de estrella, y con ellos vencer a un demonio.

Antes de salir de la ciudad, los hermanos pasaron por el área residencial a ver qué tal le iba a todo el mundo. Había un toad corriendo alocadamente por la plaza, y no parecía tener intentión de detenerse pronto. Mario vió un bloque "?" y lo golpeó. De él, salieron unos espaguetis. Los hermanos resistieron la tentación de comérselo y se los guardaron.

Toadstein se había encerrado en su casa y no mostraba signos de querer salir; Mario y Luigi tocaron su puerta. El toad miró por la mirilla y gritó:

-¡Mario y el otro no son bienvenidos aquí!- Respondió francamente Toadstein.

Eso hizo que los hermanos sintieran algo de resentimiento. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podrían haber hecho? El que no quería esforzarse por comprender era él.

Fueron a la zona comercial a prepararse. Había tres tiendas de ropa y equipaje, cada una más cara y lujosa que la otra, una tienda de objetos comúnes y una de medallas. Aparte de las tiendas, había un puesto de cocina, con una toad atendiéndolo. También estaba el laboratorio del profesor Fesor, que no estaba en ese momento. Al lado había un gran agujero en la pared con una tubería ocupándolo, que llevaba a un subterráneo.

Entraron al establecimiento de objetos y compraron un par de champiñones, unas nueces goomba y una hoja koopa. Fuera de las tiendas había gente paseando con bolsas de la compra, y un toad en particular, de la fuerza defensiva, estaba llorando a torrentes. Los hermanos fueron a ver qué le pasaba.

-¡Condena, y destrucción! ¡Eso es lo que predigo! Aunque nadie me cree...- El agorero siguió soltando lágrimas descontroladas en el suelo. Mario intentó consolarlo, pero fue en vano. No pudieron hacer otra cosa que irse.

Mario y Luigi se dirigieron a la salida de la ciudad para ir a las llanuras Champiñón del sur, pero un guardia toad de la fuerza defensiva no les dejó pasar.

-La fuerza defensiva champiñónica está usando las llanuras en este momento para entrenarse. Realmente lo necesitamos... Así que no se permite el paso en estos momentos. No me voy a apartar, ni siquiera por ti, Mario.

El fontanero le contó que la princesa les había ordenado inspeccionar las praderas, pero el toad siguió sin ceder.

-Aunque tengo mucha hambre de estar tanto rato de guardia... Me encanta la pasta, de hecho.- Informó el toad sin venir a cuento.

Entonces, al héroe se le ocurrió "sobornar" al toad. Sacó los espaguetis que había encontrado antes y se los ofreció al toad. Le dio pena despedirse de ellos.

-¡Oh! ¿Son para mí? ¡Muchas gracias! Me saldré de vuestro camino.- Se alegró el toad. A continuación, se apartó, dejando vía libre. Los hermanos salieron de la ciudad y se encontraron a otro toad de la fuerza, solo.

-ESTÁBAMOS entrenando aquí. Pero entonces todo el mundo se cansó y se largó. La típica FDC.

Mario y Luigi estuvieron de acuerdo con el toad. Así no era de extrañar que recibieran tan malas críticas. Casi nadie en el reino Champiñón confiaba en ellos, y con razón. Pero apartaron esos pensamientos a medida que se adentraban en las llanuras.

* * *

**Sí, los de la FDC son unos inútiles. Y Toadstein aún más. (¿Qué es un Luigi, por cierto?)**

**A The Nightmare Knight, gracias por el review, intentaré mejorar algo :)**

**Bye!**


	4. Los goombandidos de las llanuras

**NADAAAAAAAAA me pertenece. Así de claro lo dejo.**

* * *

La llanura estaba llena de arbustos, flores y árboles, con algunos que otros pequeños desniveles. Pasada la entrada de las llanuras, Mario y Luigi se encontraron con un goomba que al parecer buscaba pelea para entretenerse. En cuanto vio a los hermanos, no dejo pasar la oportunidad y se enfrentó a ellos, pero la batalla estaba decidida. No fue rival para el par de fontaneros, que con unos cuantos saltos le despacharon irremediablemente. Sin querer, el goomba dejó caer su preciado casco saltarín: un casco unido a un muelle con una pequeña plataforma para apoyarse y saltar. Los hermanos se lo robaron como "lección", y además podrían usarlo como ataque combo.

En una fila recta de bloques "?", un goomba de color verde estaba visualizando el terreno, pero en cuanto vio a Mario y a Luigi echó a correr. Los hermanos decidieron seguirle; probablemente estaba relacionado con esas "actividades sospechosas" que estaban ocurriendo.

Los hermanos siguieron caminando siguiendo al goomba verde. Se pararon a golpear unos cuantos bloques que tenían al alcance, sin perder de vista al goomba. Consiguieron un champiñón y unas cuantas monedas. Pero entonces se les acercó un koopa verde y les atacó por sorpresa mientras no se percataban: se metió en su caparazón y comenzó a girar rápidamente como una peonza; esto provocó unas ondas de ataque que golpearon a los dos fontaneros y les hicieron darse la vuelta, aunque no les hizo demasiado daño. Mario contraatacó saltando sobre él y le hizo caer sobre su concha, lo que le dejó sin movilidad. Luigi le inflingió daño y Mario el golpe final.

Tras recoger unas cuantas monedas y una hoja koopa que se le habían caído al koopa, Mario y Luigi cayeron en la cuenta de que habían perdido al misterioso goomba de color verde. Los fontaneros suspiraron y procedieron por las praderas, buscando al goomba y mirando si había alguna otra cosa sospechosa, aparte de los habituales goombas y koopas que se acercaban al dúo para intentar machacarlos, sólo para ser derrotados rápidamente.

Mientras exploraban la llanura, Luigi vio una tuberia a lo lejos. Se acercaron a ella, y, por curiosidad, entraron por ella para saber adonde conducía. Tras viajar por la tubería, Mario y Luigi salieron al exterior. Aunque más bien era un interior: los fontaneros reconocieron esas paredes azules y esas baldosas con champiñones de decoración. Se hallaban en los subterráneos de Ciudad Toad, al que se accedía por la tubería que se encontraba en la zona comercial. Las tuberías se habían quedado atascadas y había que desbloquearlas desde el otro lado, pero Mario y Luigi no habían tenido tiempo para desatascarlas.

Dieron media vuelta y volvieron a entrar por la tubería en dirección a las llanuras, ya que no querían desviarse de su objetivo. Al llegar de nuevo a las praderas, cruzaron un río y avanzaron bordeando una pared. Su atención se desvió hacía una plataforma sobre el río.

Un goomba de color azul que parecía sospechoso captó al dúo, saltó a tierra verde y escapó por el mismo camino que seguían los dos hermanos. Estos no se lo pensaron dos veces y siguieron corriendo al goomba azul, sin siquiera molestarse con los goombas que se cruzaban en su camino, pero eventualmente se agotaron y cayeron al suelo,exhaustos. Por suerte, había un bloque de curación cerca. Los hermanos lo golpearon y se sintieron como nuevos y reparados. Esta vez, no perdieron al goomba sospechoso y continuaron siguiéndole. Finalmente, llegaron a un amplio espacio entre grandes paredes rocosas.

Se llevaron una sorpresa al ver al goomba verde de antes junto al goomba azul, sobre una superficie elevada, ambos acosando a un toad de la FDC.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó el goomba verde.

-¡Sería mejor que te fueses de aquí ahora mismo, debilucho!

-La fuerza defensiva champiñónica... esto... no lo dirá otra vez... no podéis seguir robando a nuetros miembros por aquí.- Respondió nervioso y casi en susurros el toad. Los goombas se miraron avergonzados de él. Mario y Luigi hicieron lo mismo, permaneciendo al margen.

-Huh, así que... le estás pidiendo a los goombandidos de las llanuras...

-¡Goombeal!- Se presentó el goomba azul.-Y Goombarald...- Hizo lo mismo el goomba verde.

-Le estás pidiendo a unos bandidos que paren de robar. ¡Entonces de verdad eres estúpido!

-Entonces, eh... estamos obligados a tomar medidas contra vosotros... supongo.

-¡Juojojaja! ¿Medidas? ¿Contra nosotros? ¿Entonces, dónde está tu ejército?- Goombeal se burló. Efectivamente, no había nadie alrededor, aparte de los hermanos que todavía pasaban inadvertidos.

-De verdad debería pensar antes de hablar...- Musitó para sí mismo el toad.

-¡A por él!- Exclamó Goombarald. Los goombas bajaron de la superficie elevada y se acercaron al toad, preparados para darle una paliza en cualquier momento. El toad comenzó a lloriquear y a gritar en alto en busca de ayuda.

-¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN, QUIEN SEA!- Exclamó desesperadamente.

-Ahorrate la saliva. Nadie va a oírte.

-¡AAHHHHHH! ¡AYYYUUUDAAAAAA!- El toad siguió pidiendo ayuda. Este último grito logró sacar a los hermanos de su trance. Avanzaron hacia los goombas y les alejaron del toad, que salió corriendo solo para tropezarse y caer al suelo inconsciente. Los bandidos se miraron el uno al otro desconcertados, pero desviaron su atención hacia Mario y Luigi.

-Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí.- Dijo Goombarald.- Mi gran archienemigo, el magnífico **Luigi**. Aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es ese tipo de rojo.

Toda la llanura quedó en silencio. Los hermanos se miraban entre ellos, absolutamente confundidos. Goombeal miraba extrañadísimo a Goombarald. Algunos goombas y koopas que miraban la escena también se quedaron atolondrados.

-Qué... ¡¿CÓMOOOO?! ¡¿Dices que no has oído hablar de Mario pero sí de aquel... pimpollo verde de allí al lado?!- Goombeal soltó a grito pelado, todavía sin creérselo.

-Pues claro, ¿quién no? Pero si es el mejor y más conocido hombre verde que ha caminado jamás sobre la faz de este mundo.- Goombarald soltó una alabanza.

Luigi, en particular, no podía asimilar lo que sus oídos acababan de oír. Esbozó una lágrima de alegría al saber que alguien, aunque fuese su enemigo, le idolatraba.

-¡Así que, siendo yo mismo verde, debo derrotarle aquí y ahora!

-Si, claro, por supuesto...- Musitó Goombeal, antes de entrar en batalla.

Mario abrió el combate ejecutando dos saltos sobre Goombeal, y este contraatacó embistiendo al fontanero rojo, que no pudo esquivar el ataque. Además, fue un golpe de suerte para el goomba azul, ya que el golpe hizo más daño del normal.

Luigi, por su lado, le propinó otros dos saltos a su "archienemigo" Goombarald. El goomba verde le embistió después, pero Luigi encajó bien el golpe y casi no lo notó.

Goombeal atacó después al de gorra verde con su ataque especial, que consistía en una embestida que podía paralizar a su enemigo. Y así lo hizo, dejando a Luigi incapacitado. Pero Mario saltó sobre el goomba azul mientras se encontraba desprevenido. El fontanero y el bandido azul iniciaron una pequeña pelea, dejando solos a Goombarald y al incapacitado Luigi.

El otro goomba le estaba dando una somanta de palos a Luigi, quien al estar paralizado no podía defenderse. Mario acudió en su ayuda con una hoja koopa en la mano, y se la dio de comer, lo que le libró de la parálisis y pudo tomarse un champiñón tranquilamente. Mario también se tomó un champiñón para no desmayarse.

La batalla transcurrió con los habituales saltos y embestidas, pero a ese ritmo el combate se prolongaría hasta el fin del mundo, y los fontaneros ya estaban bastante agotados. Entonces Mario recordó el casco saltarín que habían recogido antes, y consideró darle un uso. Le susurró a Luigi un plan que ideó cuando descansaban. Luigi sujetaría el trampolín y Mario le propinaría un buen golpe a Goombeal.

Luigi sacó el casco saltarín y se lo puso sobre la cabeza. A continuación, Mario ejecutó un salto de cabeza sobre el trampolín, este le dio un tremendo impulso y el héroe salió disparado hacia el bandido azul. Impactó de lleno, y le produjo un daño letal al goomba que hizo que se desmayara. Ya solo quedaba el bandido verde.

No fue un problema tratar con el otro bandido: aunque sus ataques envenenaron a Mario, Luigi le compensó ayudándole de la misma forma con la que él lo había rescatado. Mario se comió dos nueces goombas para recuperar energía, una detras de otra, y Luigi siguió saltando sobre el goomba y encajando sus golpes. Finalmente, ejecutaron el mismo ataque combo del casco saltarín y Goombarald cayó derrotado.

-Tío, que hemos perdido.

-No esperaba otra cosa viniendo del gran Luigi.- Halagó el recién derrotado Goombarald.- Mejor nos vamos de aquí mientras podamos. Podéis coger estas cosas que robamos antes. Por favor, no nos persigáis.

Goombarald le entregó dos medallas a Luigi. Una era "Salto potente M" y la otra "Salto potente L". Los dos goombandidos saltaron altísimo y alcanzaron la zona elevada por la que escaparon. Entonces, el toad de la FDC se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y se acercó a los hermanos.

-Pues se han ido. Simplemente corrí hacia allá abajo, me tropecé aposta y me hice el muerto para que no vinieran a por mí. Astuto, ¿eh?- Iluminó el toad. Los hermanos parecían opinar lo contrario.- Bueno, yo me voy de vuelta al castillo. No creo que os importe si me llevo la mayoría del mérito de lo que ha ocurrido aquí.

Mario y Luigi, lógicamente, estuvieron en desacuerdo y trataron de parar al aprovechado toad, pero el cabeza de champiñón corría tan rápido que no consiguieron acorralarle. Y partió hacia el castillo con una expresión soberbia en su mente. Los hermanos no pensaron en perseguirlo, no merecía la pena. Además, ¿a quién iban los ciudadanos a creer mejor, a la decepcionante fuerza defensiva o a los grandes héroes del reino Champiñón, Mario y Luigi?

Los hermanos se equiparon las medallas, volvieron sobre sus pasos y se dirigieron a Ciudad Toad para informar a la princesa y al maestro Kinopio, pero detuvieron sus pies cuando divisaron sobre el horizonte a una pequeña silueta montada sobre una escoba que se acercaba a toda prisa. Se trataba de Kammy Koopa.

La bruja detuvo su escoba y bajó a tierra firme, frente a los dos hermanos. Mario adoptó una postura de combate y Luigi se asustó.

-Parece que por fin os he localizado.- Dijo Kammy. Luigi estaba tan asustado que se encogió, se agarró la gorra y cerró los ojos mirando al suelo, temblando.

-¿Podrías calmarlo, por favor...? No he venido aquí a por una confrontación. No hay motivo para asustarse... por ahora.- Kammy declaró. Eso hizo que Luigi al fin se calmara.- Veréis, he venido aquí con motivo de una petición. Lord Bowser está en grave peligro y probablemente vosotros seáis los únicos restantes que pueden ayudarle.

Mario conversó con Kammy acerca de ello, pero la bruja le interrumpió.

-Creo que será mejor que explique todo esto en el castillo Champiñón. La princesa también debería saberlo.

Y con estas últimas palabras, se marchó montada en su escoba, dejando intrigados a los dos hermanos, que marcharon hacia el castillo de Peach para informarla y oír la explicación de Kammy Koopa.

* * *

**Pobre Luigi, nunca se lleva la popularidad que se merece, pero suerte que hay al menos alguien en su mundo que lo venera más incluso que a su hermano :) Pero no te preocupes, que también hay gente en aquel mundo detrás de la pantalla que te adora :D Saludos a todos y bye!**


	5. ACTO 2: LOS PUZLES DEL BOSQUE WUZEL

**Aunque estaría muy bien, ni Mario ni su franquicia me pertenece :(**

* * *

Cuando los hermanos llegaron a Ciudad Toad, esta no parecía muy distinta de cuando la habían abandonado. Algunos ciudadanos hablaban de un tal soldado de la fuerza defensiva, que aparentemente había acabado con el problema de las praderas antes que Mario y Luigi. Pero ellos no perdieron el tiempo y pusieron rumbo al castillo de la princesa.

Y llegaron al trono, en el que Kammy Koopa, la princesa y el maestro Kinopio ya les estaban esperando.

-Oh, Mario, ¿ya estás aquí? Kammy nos acaba de rogar un favor de lo más interesante.

-¡Tenga cuidado, princesa! ¡Yo todavía no la acabo de creer!- Kinopio desconfiaba de Kammy, y era comprensible. Le cuchicheó a Peach su sospecha- ¿Y si esto solo solo es algún tipo de trampa elaborada para que Mario vaya al castillo de Bowser?

-¿Sabes? Solo estoy unos centímetros alejada de ti. Puedo oírte...- Remarcó la bruja.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Va a por nosotros!- El toad se alteró.

-Aun así, os puedo asegurar que no estoy para trampas ni trucos. Mi viejo aprendiz, Kamort, ha capturado al rey Bowser y conquistado el castillo. Por eso necesitamos ayuda.

-Mira, por lo menos ha venido a pedirnos ayuda a nosotros primero.- Apuntó Peach.

-En realidad, pensé acudir a vosotros como última alternativa. Pero es que no queda nadie que sea capaz de ayudar.

Todos se decepcionaron al instante, y como consecuencia la princesa amplió la defensiva.

-Pues no parece que nos estés dando muchas razones acerca de por qué Mario debería ir.

-Sencillo. Esta situación también podría afectaros a todos aquí, si nuestro castillo no es recuperado.

Con esto la princesa se calmó y accedió, pero se aseguró primero de si los hermanos estaban de acuerdo. Y, en efecto, lo estaban. Ambos asintieron.

-Excelente. Por favor, poned rumbo al castillo de Lord Bowser tan pronto como os sea posible. Asumo que ya conocéis el camino... Así que, nos reuniremos allí. Primero, **hay algunas cosas de las que tengo que encargarme**.

La bruja abandonó la estancia, dejando a los héroes, Peach y el maestro solos.

-Siento que nunca tengas tiempo para relajarte, Mario. Puede que al ayudar a Bowser obtengamos algún beneficio más tarde. Nunca se sabe. De todos modos, seguro que ya sabéis el camino al castillo de Bowser, considerando las veces que habéis tenido que rescatarme. Me parece que la vía más rápida es atravesando el Bosque Wuzel, al sur de las llanuras Champiñón.

Los hermanos agradecieron a la princesa y procedieron a abandonar su castillo.

* * *

-¡EH!

Un súbito grito dirigido a Mario y a Luigi les sobresaltó, al salir del castillo de la princesa Peach. Un toad con lunares verdes caminó hacia ellos.

-Mi jefe me ha dicho que os traiga esto. Le tengo dicho mil veces que soy su aprendiz y no el tío de los recados, pero nunca me escucha... Bueno. Vuestros **martillos** están recién salidos del horno. Usadlos bien, eh.- Les lanzó los martillos a los pies.- Ahí tenéis.

El toad se marchó tan rápido como llegó, y los hermanos se los llevaron, sin preguntarse por qué les habían enviado unos martillos.

Los héroes partieron directamente hacía el bosque Wuzel, para llegar rápidamente al castillo de Bowser. Y lo que había sido un día extraño cuando un ciudadano les obligó a "arreglar" su tejado, se convirtió en aún más extraño cuando iban a ayudar al que mayormente era su enemigo.

En las llanuras, ya no les asaltaron goombas ni koopas, ya que la conmoción había cesado. Pero, aun así, los hermanos se metieron en un problema, cuando ya no supieron orientarse. En realidad no conocían muy bien las llanuras, y aún menos el bosque...

Trataron de ir al sur, pero sin percatarse caminaron más hacia el sureste, y al final estaban recorriendo el mismo camino que antes. Cuando se dieron cuenta, cambiaron el rumbo, y cruzaron un río, a ver si al otro lado encontraban el bosque o algo interesante. Y después de caminar un poco, lo que encontraron fue un bloque rosa, de ese tipo que sirve de interruptor. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Mario lo golpeó, y del agua emergió una hoja circular que podía servirles de puente para volver a cruzar el río, pero esta vez a una zona más alejada.

Los hermanos no creían que ese camino les llevaría al bosque, pero quisieron explorar aquella nueva zona, por curiosidad. Se hallaban en una especie de "valle" muy estrecho, pero el camino estaba bloqueado por un extraño bloque rocoso que brillaba en distintos colores. Intentaron romperlo con el martillo, pero no provocó ni una marca. Tampoco podían saltar por encima, por alguna extraña razón.

Los hermanos, que no querían rendirse, pensaron en alguna forma de intentar cruzar. Entonces, a Luigi se le ocurrió escalar una pared que estaba cerca, para después saltar y sobrevolar el bloque para aterrizar detrás. Y eso intentaron hacer; pero no funcionó: El bloque generaba una especie de barrera que impedía pasar a todo ser vivo. Los hermanos se rindieron y dieron media vuelta, a ver si encontraban de una vez el bosque Wuzel.

Pero nada más alejarse del bloque, algo atrajo la atención de Mario, y miró hacia arriba repentinamente. Divisó una silueta caer a una buena velocidad, pero Luigi no le prestó atención y siguió andando. Mario intentó avisarle de algo, pero Luigi no lo oyó. La silueta cayó encima del fontanero de gorra verde, propinándole un buen mamporro. Se trataba de un shy guy, usando un cañón como casco. Les atacó sin razón alguna, a pesar de que el héroe verde había amortiguado su caída.

El shy guy les pilló desprevenidos disparando un Bill Bala hacia Luigi, quien no encajó muy bien el golpe, y recibió un daño considerable. Su hermano buscó venganza al instante. Ejecutó su nueva técnica "Salto Potente" que había recibido de los goombandidos, aunque le hizo poco daño a su oponente, gracias a su cañón.

Luigi también quiso participar, así que saltó sobre el shy guy, dando en el cañón, y aunque él no recibió daño, el cañón se le cayó. Mario aprovechó y volvió a hacer el salto potente, y esta vez le causó más daño a su contrincante. El guy estaba indefenso sin su cañón, así que los héroes volvieron a saltar sobre él.

Pero el shy guy volvió a recobrar la capacidad de atacar cuando otros dos de su especie con hélices le entregaron otro cañón igual que el otro, y disparó inmediatamente una bala, esta vez hacia Mario, causándole el mismo daño que a Luigi antes. Los hermanos se tomaron un fruto para recobrar fuerzas, pero el shy guy les volvió a atacar antes de que pudieran reaccionar y el fruto sirvió de poco.

Los hermanos decidieron que esta batalla sin razón tenía que acabar, así que se pusieron de acuerdo y realizaron el "Salto muelle", que es como habían decidido llamar a la técnica que utilizaron contra los goombandidos. No sufrió ningún error. El resultado fue que el shy guy quedó bastante débil, y para colmo perdió el nuevo cañón.

El que atacó primero decidió rendirse, viendo que el combate estaba decidido. Se disculpó con los hermanos, argumentando que solo estaba muy aburrido y quería divertirse un rato. Como compensación, les entregó la sartén que había robado a T. Tose, la cocinera de la zona comercial, que habitualmente realizaba combinaciones entre ingredientes que le daban sus clientes. El Shy Guy, agotado, fue en dirección contraria al camino de los hermanos. Estos decidieron que volverían a Ciudad Toad, le devolverían la sartén a T. Tose, descansarían algo, y después volverían a las llanuras, para ir al bosque Wuzel. Para volver a Ciudad Toad, utilizaron la tubería que descubrió Luigi: la que llevaba a las tiendas. Estaba atardeciendo ya, y los comercios estaban a punto de cerrar. Así que al llegar, fueron sin demora al puesto de T. Tose. Cuando le entregaron la sartén, ella les estuvo eternamente agradecida.

-¡Oh! ¿Habéis ido a recuperar la sartén para mí? ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora podré **mezclar objetos** para vosotros, siempre que queráis. ¿Quéreis que os haga algo ahora mismo?

Los hermanos echaron un ojo a su inventario. Tenían un champiñón, un sirope de crema, dos hojas koopa, dos champis mejora y un bloque POW. Decidieron mezclar el champiñón con el sirope. De todas formas, tendrían que comprar más.

-Lo tendré en un periquete.

Y en un periquete lo tuvo. Solo pasó un minuto y la toad ya tenía preparado el champiñón de crema, que los hermanos agradecieron antes de marcharse. La toad les despidió alegremente.

Mario y Luigi volvieron a su casa, a descansar. Había pasado mucho aquel día: Desde la batalla de los goombandidos, hasta la recuperación de la sartén de T. Tose. Y al día siguiente pondrían rumbo al castillo de Bowser, para ayudarle contra un tirano que había conquistado su castillo... ¿Quién sería Kamort, y como había logrado el poder necesario para conquistar el castillo de Bowser?

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se hubieron aprovisionado de más champis y siropes, los hermanos abandonaron Ciudad Toad, no sin antes pedir un mapa. Gracias a este lograron llegar al fin al bosque Wuzel caminando en dirección sur de las llanuras Champiñón.

* * *

Un escalofrío asaltó a los hermanos en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro del bosque. Un aura de misterio lo envolvía, y sobre todo había bastante viento y niebla, pero los héroes siguieron adelante.

No faltaban enemigos dentro del bosque: Había sobre todo pegarachas, y alguna que otra nuberántula. Estos atacaban frecuentemente a los hermanos, así que tuvieron que estrenar los martillos.

Mario y Luigi tenían que atravesar el bosque, pero este era tan amplio que era facilísimo perderse. Y lo fue más aún, cuando, después de un rato andando, parecía que nada más daban vueltas en círculos. Siempre que daban algunos pasos en alguna dirección, acababan volviendo al mismo lugar. Y el mapa no funcionaba en aquel lugar.

Pero Mario encontró la solución, y se encontraba en un letrero: "La respuesta se halla en la dirección del viento".

Hasta ahora, no se habían fijado en que el viento se movía siempre en una dirección. Siguieron el mismo camino que el viento, y al final consiguieron llegar a un área distinta de la que ya estaban acostumbrados.

En la nueva zona, los hermanos se extrañaron al ver un bloque exactamente idéntico al que se habían encontrado en las llanuras: No había forma de rodearlo ni atravesarlo. Pero el viento no soplaba en esa dirección, así que Mario y Luigi siguieron andando. Tuvieron que golpear dos bloques rosas para seguir avanzando, ya que un muro bloqueaba el paso.

Pero, de repente, el viento cambió de dirección. Los hermanos siguieron la nueva trayectoria, pero el viento volvió a cambiar. Aquel lugar parecía, en vez de bosque, un puzle.

Un toad por allí andaba igual de perdido que los hermanos. Estos se acercaron a hablarle.

-¡Tíos, este lugar es muy raro! ¡Es como si el viento estuviese yendo en dos direcciones distintas!

Mario y Luigi pensaron qué hacer en aquella situación. Notaron que el viento, a pesar de ir en dos direcciones distintas, se quedaba más tiempo soplando en una trayectoria que en la otra. Se les ocurrió ir por su norte, que era por donde soplaba el viento más tiempo. Y funcionó. Por el nuevo camino, ya el viento volvía a soplar en una sola trayectoria. Así que Mario y Luigi la siguieron sin complicaciones. Pero, eventualmente, las volvieron a tener.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, detrás suya se habían reunido ocho pegarachas, y todas tenían la clara intención de perseguir a los hermanos. Estos, ante tal número, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que huir. El camino estaba lleno de baches y desperfectos, y, curiosamente, se hallaba totalmente despejado de árboles. Luigi se tropezó y cayó, pero Mario no se dio cuenta y siguió corriendo. Al final, delante de un muro de árboles, se hallaba nada más ni nada menos que el profesor Fesor, junto a otro de aquellos bloques brillantes.

-¿Mario? ¿Eres tú? No puedo ver nada entre toda esta mala niebla.

Mario se percató de la ausencia de Luigi, y le preguntó al profesor Fesor sobre él.

-¿Luigi? Yo no le veo. Tú eres el único aquí.

Mario se sobresaltó y fue corriendo a buscar a Luigi, a quien las pegarachas habían acorralado. El pobre no sabía que hacer, hasta que Mario acudió en su ayuda. Entonces, comenzó la inevitable pelea.

Luigi comenzó el combate realizando un Salto Potente a una de las pegarachas, y Mario le hizo lo mismo, a otra. De un golpe las dos pegarachas se desmayaron. Parecía que, aunque fuesen más, aquellas pegarachas eran más débiles que las normales. Las seis que quedaban arremetieron una por una contra Mario y Luigi, causandoles leves daños.

Los hermanos volvieron a realizar la misma técnica. Otras dos arañas se quedaron fuera de combate. Y las cuatro que quedaban, esta vez, dos saltaron sobre Mario y otras dos sobre Luigi.

Mario se tomó un champiñón, y Luigi siguió atacando, esta vez con su martillo. Las pegarachas siguieron atacando, y Luigi estaba a punto de desmayarse. Mario le ayudó, dándole un champiñón, para que pudiera seguir atacando con el martillo. Otra pegaracha cayó, y ya solo quedaban tres.

Con otros dos martillazos, solo quedaron dos pegarachas. Las dos continuaron atacando, pero ya el resultado estaba decidido. Cuando se desmayaron los dos enemigos que quedaban, ocurrió algo.

De la nada apareció un misterioso cristal violeta en forma de estrella, brillante, cerca de Mario. Este lo recogió, curioso. Luigi también se acercó, a verlo más de cerca.

-¡Mario, Luigi! ¡Venid aquí tan rápido como os sea posible!- Les llamó el profesor.- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Habéis encontrado justo lo que andaba buscando!

Los hermanos supusieron que se refería al cristal. Los dos, ansiosos, corrieron hacia el profesor, quien se estaba preparando para dar una explicación.

* * *

**Bueno, me he tomado mi tiempo para actualizar, pero estamos avanzando ya un poco en la trama :D ^^**

**¡Saludos!**


	6. Un Cristal Estelar

**Blah blah disclaimer blah blah. Nada me pertenece.**

* * *

Mario y Luigi corrieron ansiosos hasta donde se encontraba el profesor Fesor. Él había dicho que aquel objeto brillante era lo que andaba buscando. El profesor comenzó a explicar:

-Lo que acabáis de encontrar se llama Cristal Estelar.

Los hermanos dieron saltos de alegría ante tal hallazgo suyo. Pero pronto se percataron de que ni siquiera sabían qué era, y habían quedado como inútiles.

-¿Qué que es eso, preguntáis? La verdad es que tampoco yo conozco mucho de ellos, más que su nombre. Todavía estoy investigando. Pero puedo hipotetizar que se trata de una gran fuente de energía que puede estar relacionada con la propia creación del mundo. Con mi nuevo Depositador de Esencias, he detectado señales de algún tipo de energía extraña en este lugar.

Aquel aparato se trataba de un mini-portatil con dos pantallas. El profesor señaló al bloque que tenía junto a él, que era similar a los que se habían encontrado Mario y Luigi en su camino.

-La energía que capté de este cristal es muy similar a la que emana esta extraña roca. ¡Vuestro Cristal Estelar y este bloque deben estar conectados! ¿Pero de qué forma...?

De repente, como si él propio cristal tratase de explicárselo, comenzó a flotar en el aire y se colocó encima de la roca brillante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la roca desapareció como por arte de magia. El Cristal Estelar volvió a quedar inerte. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido ante nuestros protagonistas, que se sorprendieron instantáneamente.

-Tengo tanto que investigar... de vuelta en mi laboratorio... ¡Debo irme!

En menos que canta un gallo, el profesor salió disparado como un petardo de vuelta a Ciudad Toad. Pero los hermanos todavía tenían que ir al Castillo de Bowser. Decidieron quedarse el cristal hasta que averiguasen más sobre él.

El lugar donde se encontraban acababa en un callejón sin salida, así que dieron la vuelta. Recordaron que una roca igual que la que había desaparecido antes les bloqueaba el camino, así que intentaron volver a aquel lugar. Les costó algo de tiempo, por lo laberíntico que era el bosque, pero lograron regresar a donde se encontraba. Automáticamente, el Cristal Estelar desvaneció el gran bloque que les impedía el paso. Siguieron adelante, y allá donde iban el bosque seguía igual de confuso. Por el camino había aun más bloques, pero los hermanos no tuvieron problema usando el Cristal Estelar para hacerlos desaparecer. Ya no era necesario seguir la dirección del viento, ya que en ese área no había tanto, detrás de los bloques. Pero tampoco faltaban los comunes enemigos

Después de un rato, los hermanos dieron gracias al cielo, pues vieron lo que, en este particular bosque, era el equivalente a un oasis en un desierto. Una tubería al subterráneo de Ciudad Toad, por la que instintivamente entraron.

Descansaron un poco, se zamparon un aperitivo (después de horas caminando en círculos por un laberinto, uno empezaba a tener hambre) y después volvieron por la tubería y continuaron su trayecto.

No tuvieron problemas de aquel momento en adelante: Ya a los enemigos los dominaban casi por completo, a menos que les asaltara un grupo y tuviesen que tomarse algún que otro champiñón. Eso sí: El aura fría y escalofriante del bosque les ponía los pelos de punta (o la gorra).

También había algunos desperfectos, que ni siquiera Mario y Luigi podían saltar. Pero cerca de ellos probablemente se hallara un bloque rosa, que los solía arreglar.

Cuando por fin se veía la luz del sol, los hermanos estaban ya ansiosos de salir al exterior. Pero, cómo no, no podía faltar un último obstaculo. Por si no tenían ya bastante con pegarachas, ahora apareció una gigante delante de sus narices y les asaltó. La pelea era inminente. Pero ya estaban acostumbrados.

Mario, que era el más rápido, atacó primero con un salto potente. Luego le siguió su hermano golpeándola con el martillo. La cucaracha gigante expulsó una nube de humo ácido como contraataque, y los hermanos fueron intoxicados por ella. Vale, tal vez el combate no fuera tan fácil como pensaban... Los fontaneros iban perdiendo energía conforme pasaba el tiempo. Aun así, siguieron adelante. Mario y Luigi se pusieron de acuerdo y, una vez más, hicieron el "salto muelle". La pegaracha seguía sin venirse abajo, y todavía le quedaba tal energía que le bastó para saltar bien alto y después aterrizar causando un mini terremoto. Fue devastador para los dos hermanos, y combinado con el tóxico, ya casi no les quedaba energía.

Así que se tomaron un tiempo para recuperarse: se tomaron un fruto compartido y usaron una hoja koopa para recuperarse del veneno: se quedaron como nuevos. Pero la cucaracha titán no se quedo de brazos cruzados (o patas), si no que volvió a provocar otro terremoto. Ellos ya estaban recuperados, así que no les afectó tanto como el otro.

Y los hermanos atacaron esta vez con los martillos, dañando más que con un salto normal. La pegaracha estaba comenzando a debilitarse, pero los hermanos no habían visto todo de ella. Su próxima acción fue engullir a Mario (su lengua era muy larga). Lo masticó un poco y después lo escupió, pues parece que sabía muy mal. Eso sí, el fontanero rojo se desmayó de agotamiento (y de vergüenza).

Tan pronto como Luigi pudo usó un Champiñón 1-UP en Mario y se levantó listo para volver a combatir. Ya a la cucaracha estaba casi agotada, e hizo un último ataque con todas sus fuerzas: el mini-terremoto. También agotó a Mario y Luigi, pero hicieron un último esfuerzo y derrotaron a la gigante con otro ataque de martillo.

Sin nada que les bloquease el camino, los hermanos salieron del bosque con éxito... y todavía les quedaba caminito.

Y mientras Mario y Luigi continúan su viaje hacia el castillo de Bowser, **otros asuntos** están llevándose a cabo...

* * *

En un vasto desierto, conocido como Desierto Quesudo, a la entrada de un poblado de topos Monty... un paratroopa moreno con caparazón azul y un pinchón peculiar con caparazón verde están esperando a alguien. El paratroopa parece estar desesperado... mientras que el pinchón se está poniendo nervioso de estar con él.

-Hace tanto... Hace tanto...- El paratroopa musitaba estas palabras, queriendo decir algo... al pinchón le estaba dando vergüenza.

-Hace tanto... ¡CALOR! ¡CALOR! ¡CALOR!- Lo soltó. Aunque ya era probablemente la décima vez que lo decía. Comenzó a flotar agitadamente. El pinchón no podía más.

-¡¿No puedes cerrar la boca aunque sea sólo por un minuto?! Plasta...

-¿Eh? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? No veo a nadie...- Preguntó el confuso paratroopa. Miraba y miraba a todos lados menos hacia abajo. Y no parecía estar bromeando... hasta que miró. Y le vio, al fin.

-Ah... eres tú. Es que eres tan pequeño que no podía verte.

-¡Qué insolencia! ¡Baja aquí ahora mismo y repítemelo a la cara!

-Em... no.

-Nada, inútil...

-¿Cuándo va a llegar esa vieja bruja de una vez? ¡Me estoy muriendo aquí!

-¡Eh! ¡Cómo te atreves a llamar de esa manera a Lady Kammy! ¡Muestra un poco de respeto!

-Ah, no sé. Es que Lord Bowser siempre la llama así y a ella no la importa. Pensaba que eran palabras amistosas o algo.

-... En fin. A diario, demuestras tu idiotez en cada ocasión, Kooprelier.

-Oye, ya, para de llamarme con ese nombre estúpido. Al menos yo no intento quedar mejor añadiendo "títulos" a mi nombre.- Eso irritó al pinchón. Le dirigió unas palabras de vuelta.

**-Sir Spinalot** es un título honorífico y apellido de mi familia. Algo que a ti te importa un rábano, Kappin.

-Más bien "Sir Asador"- Replicó el paratroopa.

-... ¿Sabes? Eso ni siquiera ha tenido gracia, ni sentido.

-¡Kappin! ¡Sir Spinalot!- La voz de Kammy rugió por sus oídos. La bruja salió del pueblo montada en su escoba, y se detuvo frente a los dos "rivales".

-Lady Kammy, he esperado paciéntemente su llegada.- Spinalot hizo una reverencia.

-Ah... Eso está... bien. Bueno. ¡Ya que nos hemos reunido los tres, aquí prepararemos mi plan para recuperar nuestro reino!- Kammy expuso. Los dos soldados se miraron confusos.

-Pero... ¿cómo haremos eso sin Lord Bowser...?- Kappin cuestionó.- Conquistar cosas es lo suyo (sin éxito...).

-Sí, estoy al corriente de ese hecho. Pero te estás olvidando de que yo soy la** hermosa genio Kammy**.

Los dos esbirros no pudieron evitar cuestionarse aquello en sus mentes. Sí, Spinalot también.

-Pues claro, Lady Kammy.

-Asumo que desconocéis el motivo de por qué os he convocado aquí, al Desierto Quesudo. Pues bien, dudo que simplones como vosotros hayáis oído hablar de esto, pero hay un legendario orbe mágico oculto en las profundidades de este desierto. El Orbe Bleu.

-Suena a cosa gorda.- Opinó Kappin.

-Se dice que incrementa extremadamente el poder mágico de su portador. Combinado con mis ya superiores habilidades, con esto podríamos recuperar el castillo. Seré capaz de romper el hechizo que ese necio de Kamort lanzó. Y entonces podremos rescatar a Bowser y a todos los secuaces.

-Brillante. Muy brillante.- Halagó Spinalot. Pero Kappin cuestionaba el comportamiento del pinchón.

-Um... ¿es que te has estampado la cabeza contra la arena o algo?

-No, eso es ridículo... ¿Qué dices?

-Ah... ¡No, claro! ¡Es que eres un pelota!- Le dijo aquello a la cara.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Eres un crío!- El Sir replicó.

-¡Silencio, vosotros dos! ¡No tenemos tiempo para escuchar vuestras sandeces!

-Mis disculpas, Lady Kammy.

-Mirad, de todos los secuaces miserables que escaparon del castillo, vosotros dos parecéis ser los más capaces. Por eso os he traído. ¡No hagáis que me arrepienta!- Los dos se callaron inmediatamente.- Bien. Ahora, entraremos en este poblado y hablaremos en nombre de Bowser para conseguir lo que queremos. Nos llevarán hasta el Orbe Bleu, por las buenas o por las malas. La gente escuchará historias de la valiente Kammy, salvando a su Lord...-Pronunciaba estas palabras mientras se adentraba en la aldea.

-Um... ¿y si... como que... no saben quién es Lord Bowser?

* * *

**¡Volvió la vieja bruja sobrevalorándose a sí misma! Y con un par de aliados muy peculiares... será divertido escribir sobre estos tres :)**


	7. ACTO 3: EL TESORO DEL DESIERTO QUESUDO

**Después de tanto tiempo, vuelvo a actualizar. Me ha dado mucha pereza escribir últimamente, pero me he acordado de esta historia, me he puesto a ello y he disfrutado, no sé como pude pasar tanto tiempo sin escribir :C Pero bueno, aquí os dejo con el séptimo capítulo.**

**(Nada me pertenece)  
**

* * *

Los tres secuaces de Bowser entraron a la aldea de los topos, llamada Monterrey. El objetivo de Kammy era muy claro: Encontrar al ser que estuviera a cargo y ordenarle de parte de Bowser que les entregase el orbe. La bruja se detuvo ante un topo ciudadano para preguntarle dónde estaba su líder.

-Venimos de parte del gran Lord Bowser. Solicito hablar con vuestro alcalde.

-... ¿Quién es Lord Bowser? -El topo parecía confuso, ya que no había oído hablar de ningún Bowser en toda su vida. La anciana hechicera decidió que no les salía rentable seguir perdiendo el tiempo con este inculto, y siguieron andando.

El pueblo en sí no era realmente grande, ya que consistía en unas cuantas viviendas, un pequeño mercado y un edificio más grande que los demás. Kammy supuso que allí encontraría al jefe de los topos, así que la banda empezó a caminar en su dirección.

-¡Lady Kammy! ¡Kappin ha desaparecido!- Sir Spinalot llamó la atención de su superior.

-¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde se ha metido ese cabezahueca ahora?! -Kammy estalló.

En efecto, el koopa había sido perdido de vista por sus compañeros y no lo veían por ningún sitio. Trataron de buscarlo por toda la aldea en vano. Preguntaron a los aldeanos, buscaron en callejones, pero el paratroopa no se encontraba por ningún lado.

-¡Al traste! ¡Sigamos sin él, Lady Kammy! No quiero seguir perdiendo más el tiempo. Tampoco se trata de una gran ventaja ahora mismo. -Spinalot estaba al límite. -Ya le buscaremos más tarde.

-...¿Sabes? Creo que hasta tienes razón. Hablemos con el líder de estos topos estúpidos y ya decidiremos qué hacer con él.- Decidió Kammy.

Y así los dos fueron en dirección a hablar con el líder de los topos, aunque de paso decidieron comprar provisiones en la tienda del centro del poblado. Kammy se compró lo que le interesaba, y probó su tacañería cuando le dijo a Sir Spinalot que comprase con sus propias monedas, algo que al pinchón no le agradó en absoluto de la anciana bruja, pero que hizo igualmente por no disgustar a su "maestra".

* * *

Kappin estaba casi agotado, pero estaba dispuesto a recuperar la cartera que aquel desalmado lakitu le había robado a aquel inocente topo Monty. El paratroopa se había parado a hablar con un topo que estaba pidiendo ayuda, dejando a Kammy y a Spinalot atrás. Le preguntó cuál era su problema y vio que un lakitu bellaco le había robado la cartera, y el buen paratroopa accedió a ayudarlo. Además, si lo hacía, el topo le proporcionaría _valiosa_ información sobre el orbe que buscaban y así acabarían mucho antes. Y además, tendría una razón para fardar. Así que se armó de determinación y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le arrebató la cartera al lakitu ruin, que escapó volando después de tal acto. Se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, y bajó a tierra firme para devolversela al agradecido topo.

-¡Aquí tienes! ¡Y procura ir con más cuidado la próxima vez! -Le advirtió Kappin, orgulloso de su acción.- Y ahora, ¿podrías darme esa información que me prometiste...?

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAAS! ...Ah, sí, sobre eso... me temo que en realidad te mentí... pero... ¡te puedes llevar esto adios! -Y con esto el topo le arrojó algo a Kappin y se sumergió en el suelo desapareciendo, dejando al koopa boquiabierto.

-¡¿Eeeeeeh?! ¿Acabo de salvar la cartera de un tío y todo lo que me ha dado ha sido... esto? -Miraba en sus manos el objeto que le había dado el ya sumergido topo, una especie de artefacto extraño que parecía... seco.

Se puso a examinar el extraño artilugio que había recibido. Se trataba de una roca que a simple vista no tenía nada de especial, y Kappin dudaba mucho de que lo tuviera. De todas formas, decidió guardarla a buen recaudo. ¿Y qué haría ahora?, pensó. Podría ir a buscar él mismo el orbe, o tratar de preguntar por la aldea a ver donde estaban Spinalot y Kammy, o... Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

* * *

-¡Kappin!- Se trataba de Sir Spinalot, quien había avistado por fin a Kappin cerca de su destino, la aparente ubicación del líder de la aldea. El pinchón, aunque le irritaba enormemente el koopa idiota, se sentía aliviado de haberlo encontrado sano y salvo.- ¡¿Donde demonios estabas?!

-¡Hombre, _Sir _Títulos! ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Exclamó Kappin, contento de ver a su viejo amigo.- Estuve ayudando a un topo al que le habían robado. Dijo que tenía información _valiosa_ sobre el Orbe Bleu.

-¿Hmm? ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te contó? -Preguntó Kammy, curiosa sobre tal hallazgo.

-¡Pues el rastrero se largó tan pancho y me dio esta baratija!- Sacó el artefacto que le había sido entregado.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Y tú le creíste! ¡Más idiota no se puede ser!- Spinalot estaba avergonzado.

-¡Bueno! ¡Tú deberías estar orgulloso de mi acción solidaria!- Defendió el paratroopa.- ¡Por lo menos yo no me dedico a jorobar los viajes!

-¡¿Qué no?!

-¡SILENCIO, LOS DOS!- La bruja estalló.- Kappin. ¿Serías tan amable de darme eso que te dieron?

El paratroopa obedeció y se lo entregó a Kammy, que inmediatamente se puso a examinarlo. Parecía que le había encontrado algo.

-Mmm... interesante. Juzgando por mi superioridad mágica y mi previo conocimiento de este desierto, creo que esta piedra podría ser la llave de algún lugar sellado por magia. Sugiero que la guardéis a buen recaudo. No creo que sea nada importante, pero nos conviene llevarla por si acaso.- Y con esto Kappin volvió a recibir la piedra, y la volvió a guardar.

-Bueno, banda, ¿y ahora que hacemos?- Cuestionó con curiosidad Kappin.

-Pues para empezar, podrías mirar detrás tuya, paratroopa.- Señalo Kammy, y el koopa cumplió. Al darse la vuelta, vio una gran estructura de ladrillos desérticos que parecía una vivienda, una más llamativa que las del resto del lugar.- Sí, ahí es adonde nos dirigíamos. Ha sido casualidad que te hayamos encontrado justo delante.

-Espera, espera, espera. ¿Entonces ibais a seguir SIN MÍ? ¿Pero qué clase de seres malvados podrían hacer eso? Me habéis roto el corazón...

-Sí, sí, por supuesto. Sé que no vas en serio, así que empieza a actuar normal y entremos ahí de una vez por todas.- Zanjó el pinchón, que quería proseguir de una vez por todas.

-Jo. Eres un aburrido.

-Y tú un crío.- No es que no le gustara Kappin, al contrario, era el que le daba un pequeño toque de humor a aquel trío de secuaces y por eso lo encontraba especial, pero es que había veces en las que no se tomaba nada en serio su trabajo, pensó Spinalot. Y quería hacer algo para remediar eso. Por supuesto, también sabía que él mismo se lo tomaba _demasiado_ en serio, y tal vez debería hacer como el paratroopa café, buscar el humor en las cosas de vez en cuando. Si lograban alcanzar el equilibrio perfecto, estaba seguro de que se llevarían mejor.

Apartó la idea de su cabeza para más tarde, ya que ahora les tocaba hablar con el topo jefe, y eso procedieron a hacer.

* * *

Cuando Kammy y sus secuaces pusieron pie en el edificio, vieron a un considerablemente distinto topo, puesto que este tenía un tono más rojizo que los demás y era visiblemente más anciano. Su casa no era realmente muy distinta de las demás. De hecho, casi no había diferencia: todas las viviendas de este poblado eran extremadamente similares. Kammy alzó la voz y comenzó a relatar la situación al líder, aunque él no parecía que le estuviese prestando atencion.

-Considerando que tu apariencia difiere de la del resto de los demás, asumo que eres el jefe de este pueblo.

-¡Ah! ¿Quién ha dicho eso? ¿Hay alguien ahí?- El topo no era consciente de la presencia del trío, y estos se cuestionaron su comportamiento.

-¡Pues podría ser yo, justo enfrente tuya, para ser más exactos!- La hechicera informó.

-¿Eh? ¿Dónde?

-No quiero sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero parece que está ciego.- Informó Sir Spinalot al resto del equipo.

-Y yo me preguntaba por qué no huía de tu cara horrible, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.- Provocó Kappin.

-¡Prueba mi paciencia una vez más y veremos quién es el que huye!- Contraatacó el irritado pinchón.

-¡SILENCIO, los dos!- Era de esperar que Kammy les tuviera que gritar para que cerraran la boca.- Entonces... ¿eres tú el jefe o alcalde a cargo de este lugar?- El topo ya era consciente de su presencia, y les respondió por fin.

-Sí, soy el **anciano Topo Monty**.

-En nombre de Lord Bowser, te ordeno que me muestres el **Orbe Bleu**.

-¿El Orbe Bleu? Pues vale. Parecéis buena gente. Está oculto en las Ruinas Requesonas. Uno de nosotros puede mostraros el camino, para evitar peligros.- Reveló el anciano.

El trío estuvo de acuerdo y parecía satisfecho, aunque Spinalot oyó a Kappin musitar "Ha sido demasiado fácil...". Pero un momento después, el topo siguió hablando.

-Espera, ¿has dicho "Bowser"?- Preguntó, a lo que la otra anciana respondió que en efecto.- Mmmm... en ese caso cambio de idea. He oído que es muy desagradable.

-Tan fácil, ¿verdad?- El Sir cuestionó.

-Era DEMASIADO fácil.- El koopa razonó.

-¡¿Cambiado de idea?!- La bruja gritó.

-Sí. Podéis intentar encontrarlo vosotros mismos pero dudo mucho que consigáis atravesar las ruinas.- Desafió el topo.

-Sugiero que vuelvas a cambiar de idea o podrían haber _terribles _consecuencias.- Kammy amenazó. Se sentía muy indignada con el comportamiento del ciego.

-...Pero parece que sois vosotros los que necesitáis **mi** ayuda.- El anciano acababa de dejar a Kammy por los suelos.- Pero bueno, tampoco voy a ser tan poco razonable. Diré a los guardias de allí que os dejen pasar, si vais a ir allí. Mirad, me estoy dejando la vida aquí sólo por vosotros así que un poco de gratitud sería apreciable.

-¡¿Dejándote la vida?! ¡Hace cosa de cinco segundos estabas ofreciéndonos un guía!- Protestó Kappin.

-Bueno, las cosas cambian.- Respondió simplemente el ciego.

-Sugiero que nos larguemos de aquí antes de que las cosas se pongan más extrañas.- Propuso Sir Spinalot.

-Esta falta de respeto no será tolerada. ¡El Rey Bowser te meterá el respeto en tu cabeza él mismo!- Volvió a amenazar Kammy Koopa.

-Muy bien. ¡Volved cuando queráis y que paséis un buen día!- Se despidió jovialmente el anciano Topo Monty. Sin duda esta había sido una de las más extrañas experiencias que había tenido la anciana magikoopa hasta el momento. Surgió en su mente la necesidad de largarse de aquella basura de pueblo y no volver jamás.

Los tres secuaces del rey avanzaron presto hacia la salida de aquel lugar, pero de nuevo volvieron a entretenerse por culpa del estómago de Kappin, que había decidido ahora tener hambre, así que se paró a comprar algo en el establecimiento del centro del poblado, pero tenía en sus bolsillos muy pocas monedas en aquel momento, y pidió a sus compañeros, aunque como era de esperar no sacó nada de ellos. Kappin tuvo que gastarse el dinero justo para comprar un mísero champiñón, aunque le daba igual. Los champiñones le gustaban. Aunque juró a sus compañeros que se las pagarían. Literalmente.

Ahora sí, y sin ningún otro percance por el camino, el equipo de Kammy abandonó el pueblo Monterrey con esperanzas de no tener que volver jamás. Y también con esperanzas de que a Kappin no volviera a darle un ataque de calor. Eso sería insoportable.

* * *

**Y aquí se acaba el capítulo. He intentado darle un toque más profundo a la historia y a los personajes, ya que me he dado cuenta de que sigo la historia _demasiado_, y en cuanto me quiero dar cuenta, voy por la mitad del capítulo y ya me he quedado sin tema para hablar.**

**No se si lo habré hecho del todo bien, pero este es mi primer fanfiction, así que es comprensible. XD**

**¡SALUDOS!**

**PD: Sin contar esta posdata, el capítulo tiene 2016 palabras. ¿Coincidencia?**


End file.
